One Girl's Destiny
by Misakichi
Summary: A girl (me) finds a book in her "library" and opens it. Curiousity gets the better of her and now she's getting into things that she's not sure she can handle. Sorry! never got to get online!! here is chapter 7! r+r!
1. Default Chapter

One Girl's Destiny  
  
By: Aud-chan  
  
1 Prologue  
  
Hi! My name is Sparta Audrey or Aud-chan. I prefer that name. I'm only called Audrey when I'm in trouble or when I'm being referred to during anything magic I'm doing at the time. Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't mention my magic, did I? Oops! Well, my magic is hereditary. My great-grandmother was the first in my family to have magic. It was then passed down to my grandmother, to my mother, and now me! Only the women in my family have it though. I'm not sure what my magic's true destiny is yet, but I'm sure it'll be important… at least I hope so. I'm not sure of any of my relatives destinies are or were. My mother hasn't told me yet. I don't think she thinks I'm ready to hear them until my destiny pops up! All she's told me is I have magic and I have to work with it every Saturday after my regular cartoons. ~-~ I get to do little things. Nothing real important. Though, one time I felt like a witch while a made a weird spell over a giant cauldron. Quite disturbing actually. I didn't know having magic would be as weird as it is! My mother hasn't made me do anything like that in a while… thank goodness. Usually she'll just make a spell, or something like that, and put it somewhere in the house and I have to sense it and find it. I'm still not very good, but I'm progressing well.  
  
1.1 Chapter one  
  
1.1.1 Dreammode  
  
"Where… am I? I'm standing on a cloud… or at least… I think… so. Look a little fairy doll! Kawaii!" my hand went out to hold it, but it darted away. I drew my hand back. I walked forward and stepped off the side of the cloud and fell. I didn't scream; I was too entranced. A gold chain with a key at the end was flying up in my face. I was glowing and making a beeping noise. It sounded extremely familiar. Almost like… MY ALARM CLOCK!  
  
End of dreammode  
  
I bounded out of bed and slammed off the alarm clock on the other side of room. "Why did I put this all the way on the other side of the room?" I mumbled. My mother walked in, "So you'd get out of bed!" She left and closed the door behind her. I ran to my closet and got out my uniform.  
  
"I hate skirts!" the thought went through my head with a harsh tone while I pulled up the hideous white pleaded skirt. I grabbed my socks and tripped on my rug, "Damn you!"  
  
"Food!" came from down the stair. "Hai!" I answered it. I grabbed my backpack and dashed down the stairs. "Ohio!" I greeted my mother. "Hurry, your food's getting cold." she warned me. I pulled out a chair and sat. I lifted the fork in my hand and looked at the food in the plate in front of me, "Delicious!"  
  
I noticed my wristwatch, "Ahh! I'm gonna be late again!" I shoved the food in my mouth and ran out the door. "Your lunch!" my mother yelled. I turned and caught the lunch box she threw at me.  
  
"Alegato!" I put my lunch box in the small basket in front of my big purple bike. I kicked the kickstand up and rode off. I greeted a few of my friends with "Ohio!" I took out my bike-lock and locked up my bike. I rushed down the hall. I got to my classroom and slid the door open. "Ohio!" I said and walked in.  
  
"Aud-chan!" my friend walked up to me.  
  
"Katsumi-chan! Ohio!"  
  
We headed back to our desks. I sat down and stretched. My homeroom teacher walked in. "Sit down," she ordered. We all got silent while she took role. Her name was Miss. Wincome. She was nice and very pretty. Class began and my mind wondered… as usual. From one wall to another. My mind suddenly wandered to the dream I had had that night. I began doodling on the margin of my notebook. I was of the fairy doll that had darted away when I went to grasp it. Then I drew the necklace with the key at the end.  
  
My mind was interrupted by a voice, "Sparta. Sparta! Miss. Sparta!!" I was so startled I stood up quickly and knocked the chair over. Laughter filled the room. I blushed and picked up my chair. I finally got the chance to answer the voice, "Yes, Miss. Wincome." I aimed my eyes at the floor, my long brown bangs covered my bright red face.  
  
"Please do problem #23 from your text book," Miss. Wincome gestured for me to come to the board. I began to walk to the front. I took the chalk from Miss. Wincome's hand and did the math problem on the board. I had no problems and I walked back to my desk.  
  
"Good job, Aud-chan!" Katsumi-chan congratulated me.  
  
"Alegato, but it was no big deal."  
  
Math is one of my better subjects along with Gym and Social Studies. I hate em' all, but… I have to go through with them.  
  
  
  
"Lunch!" I smiled and opened my lunch box. I opened to a sandwich.  
  
"Yum!" I said happily and tore into the first half. Katsumi-chan never had a lunch. I'm not sure why. She sat next to me under a tree. It was warm and beautiful. Everything was wonderful and relaxing. I took out my other half and was about to chomp into it when I saw Katsumi-chan.  
  
"Here. You can have this," I handed it to her and she took it gratefully.  
  
"Alegato!" she mumbled while chewing the sandwich. I smiled and was glad my friend wouldn't go hungry. I was about to get up to stretch when I sensed something very strong. I looked around and found the source. It came from a 5th grade girl. I had to check it out. Katsumi-chan was right behind me.. She must have sensed it too. Oh… she has magic sewn into her as well.  
  
I ran up to the 5th grader and taped her on the shoulder. She jumped and turned around. "Yes," she said simply.  
  
I walked around her. I paused and looked closer, "There is definitely something… something… about you."  
  
The girl walked backwards with a terrified look on her face. She dashed away. As she ran a necklace flew from under her shirt and flew around her neck. It looked a lot like the one I saw in my dream, but different. 


	2. Run-ins

1.1 By: Aud-chan/ SakuraKasumiChan21  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura… I only wish I did… I envy CLAMP… ENVY! But I do own this story!  
  
1.2  
  
1.3 Chapter two  
  
School was over for the day. I ran to my bike; Katsumi-chan stood next to me and worked on her bike lock. She opened the lock with no trouble and pulled the bike backwards. I took out the key for my bike lock. I put it in the key slot and turned it. I waited for the lock to pop open… but nothing happened. I turned the key again and again, but still nothing happened. I pulled the key out and sensed something, but it faded fast. I sighed and got up, "The lock won't open… I'll just walk. Let's go Katsumi-chan."  
  
"Here, Aud-chan," she got off her bike, "you can ride home."  
  
I walked forward then stopped, "Are you sure?"  
  
She smiled and grabbed my arm and dragged me over to her bike, "It's a make- up for the sandwich."  
  
"Alegato!" I said happily and climbed up on the bike seat. "I'll go slow so you can keep up, hai?"  
  
"Hai," she answered and we went off to my house.  
  
  
  
Katsumi-chan, my mother, and I sat on the floor, drinking tea and having cake. My mother took a sip of tea and looked at me. I put my fork down and looked back. My mother sensed something… about me.  
  
"Anything interesting happen at school today, you two?" she sipped a little more of tea.  
  
I looked over at Katsumi-chan. She looked back.  
  
"Um…," I started, "yes, we did. A 5th grader was giving off a weird magical aura and when I tried to open my bike lock… it wouldn't unlock with my key. Then I sensed something from it."  
  
My mom was wide eyed. It seemed she didn't expect any of the events I laid down.  
  
Katsumi-chan began the story of her "interesting" day, "Well, I didn't sense anything from the bike lock, but I did sense something from that 5th grader. Oh, and she had a weird necklace."  
  
I suddenly remembered the necklace and I grabbed a piece of memo paper from the table. I drew the 5th grader's necklace and the necklace from my dream. I labeled them and showed them to my mother. Katsumi-chan was rather quiet, but I ignored it.  
  
My mother nodded, "Maybe it has something to do with something, but maybe it's no big deal." She handed the paper back to me. I looked at it and put it down. My mother began to speak again, "Anything else from your dre-." She was stopped short by her wristwatch. It was the alarm going off.  
  
"I'm late!" she proclaimed and ran to the kitchen to gather some things. "Sorry, Aud-chan, Katsumi-chan."  
  
"It's Okay. It's work… I can't get angry," I smiled up at my mother and she ran out the door. Katsumi-chan looked over at my, "Did you see anything else in your dream?"  
  
I nodded and explained the dream and drew a few more pictures. Within those pictures was the fairy doll.  
  
"That is very inter-," she was also interrupted by her wristwatch. "I'm sorry, Aud-chan. I have to get home and help with dimmer." Katsumi-chan stood up.  
  
"It's Okay, Katsumi-chan. I'll see ya' tomorrow," I waved good-bye and she went home. I cleaned up our snacks and went up to my room. I tripped over the rug… again. "Damn you!" I screamed. I sat at my desk and thought of what to do. "My homework is done, nothing on TV… I think I'll go get a book from down stairs," I thought to myself. 


	3. A Book

1 By: Aud-chan/SakuraKasumiChan21  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!  
  
1.1 Chapter three  
  
I headed tour "library" and went to look for a book to read. I had already read most of them, but some were still untouched by me. I wanted something interesting and fat. I walked by another case and something caught my eye.  
  
"The Purpel…," I reached out to pull it from the shelf. I pulled it out. I walked backward and tripped over the rug. "Damn you!" I screamed rubbing my knee. I had thrown the book and I hoed I hadn't ruined it. I reached for it and noticed it had a latch instead of just a regular cover. I undid the latch and I opened the cover.  
  
"This isn't a book… it's a thing of cards…," I looked at the first card, "The Windy." All of a sudden a burst of magic surrounded me.  
  
"This can't be good," I thought nervously. When the magic force was gone I sighed thinking all was well… I was terribly wrong. Wind surrounded me and started to scatter some of the cards out of the book. I slammed the cover shut saving only a few cards including the one in my hand. I redid the latch and held the book to my chest and held the card in my hand hard.  
  
The wind stopped and the room was calm and quiet again. I was gasping and my heart was beating over time. I finally got my heart rate down and I was breathing normally again. Being was too curious; I opened the book back up. It began to glow and I threw it on the ground.  
  
"Nice, Audrey," I said aloud; startled by my own voice.  
  
A head began rising from the front cover of the book. I screamed and covered my head. I closed my eyes and wished for the best. I waited, but nothing happened. I slowly uncovered my head and reopened my eyes. Right in front of me was a fairy doll… the same one from my dream!  
  
It began to talk, "I am Ushi, Guardian Beast of the Seal."  
  
I starred at it a moment, "What… are… you talking about… Aren't you a doll?"  
  
Ushi flew up in the air with her lime-greenish wings, "I am not a doll. I'm the Guardian Beast of The Purpel. How did you open this book? I was on very careful watch and this is the second time this has happened. How did you get passed my watch and powers?" She was flying around my head  
  
"Um… I only opened the book once… what do you mean this has happened before?" I followed Ushi with my eyes.  
  
"A woman older than you opened it just last night. You look very much like her."  
  
"Oh, you must mean my mother. Maybe she accidentally did the same thing I just did!" I clapped my hands together, proud of my reasoning.  
  
"There is nothing to be happy about. We need those cards back before evil befalls this world! You mother let out The Lock card and you just let out 19 more. We have to find and capture those 20 right away! You'll have to become a CardCaptor."  
  
"A WhatCaptor?"  
  
A CardCaptor. You will go out into the world and capture cards .I see you and your mother have magical powers. If you didn't… opening this book would have been impossible. Amy way… let's get this over."  
  
"Get what over?"  
  
"I must dub you a CardCaptor."  
  
"Is this my magic's destiny?"  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"Well, that sounds reassuring…" I stood up and was ready, "Let's do this!'  
  
Ushi flew up in the air. I got nervous, "Wait! If you're the Guardian of the Seal or whatever… shouldn't you be able to capture them yourself?"  
  
"It doesn't work that way," she said nodding her head. "Now let's begin."  
  
I nodded and closed my eyes.  
  
Did ya' like it? I know it was kinda' short… and I kind of took the idea from CardCaptor Sakura with The Windy card as the first in the deck… and it scatters the cards… and… and… IT'LL GET BETTER! I promise… Review please! 


	4. To become a CardCaptor

By: Aud-chan/SakuraKasumiChan21  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!!  
  
Chapter four  
  
Ushi began to glow in the air. The book on the floor floated in the air underneath her, "Alright, your name?"  
  
"Audrey."  
  
"Powers of the Light, the sun.  
  
Powers of the Dark, the moon.  
  
I ask you now, grant this girl, Audrey, with the powers of the key of The Purpel. Now grab the staff, Audrey!"  
  
I carefully reached out to the staff that glistened in front of me. There was one last burst of light and I felt magic fill my body.  
  
"Audrey, you are now... a CardCaptor!"  
  
All the magic around me stopped and I was left with a staff in my hands.  
  
"You will now be able to sense the presence of the 20 scattered Purpel Cards," Ushi sat on a shelf.  
  
"What card did you say my mother let loose?"  
  
"The Lock card."  
  
"Then I might know where that one is."  
  
"That's great, but first I'm going to have to ask you to sign your name on the remaining cards."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because after you sign them they will listen to you and only you."  
  
"Okay. Let's go get a pen."  
  
We headed up to my room and I pulled out a permanent marker. I wrote "Audrey" on all the cards. It took forever. There must have been 30 cards at least!  
  
"I'm home!" I heard a familiar voice shout.  
  
"It's my mother!" I bounced down the stairs. I had the staff, The Purpel, and the pen in my hands. Ushi flew behind my head. Mother had her back to me. I tripped on the rug in the kitchen, "Damn you!"  
  
I had thrown the book, pen, and my staff. They all clattered on the floor. My mother jumped and turned around and saw me, then the staff, Ushi, and the book.  
  
"Oh, no!" she shook her head.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked as I got up and collected my things.  
  
"You opened the book?"  
  
"Yes, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing... but how many cards got out?"  
  
"20... including the one you released."  
  
She blushed in embarrassment, but only for a moment, "Okay, as long as some of them are still in the book. Now, let's go get you fitted."  
  
She pulled me up the stairs before I could ask any more questions.  
  
I looked myself in the mirror. My mother had just put an outfit on me. It was made especially for capturing cards. It was purple and white with a sun on front and a moon on back. It also had a large pocket, headband, and shoes that all matched. Luckily, no skirts or dresses were involved.  
  
Ushi nodded and asked, "Where did you find this? This is the sacred-"  
  
My mother hushed her, "My secret. I'll tell you both when all the cards are captured." My mother winked and walked downstairs. I shrugged and followed her. Ushi was right behind. Me, "We can go find The Lock card now, but fir-"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"Wait! I have to teach you some indictations."  
  
"Indictations?"  
  
Confusing? Of course it is!!! I hope you liked it... tell me if you wanna hear more!!! R+R! Please... no one reviewed my last chapter... yet... anyway... sigh... my life is a blackhole... 


	5. 1st Card

By: Aud-chan/SakuraKasumiChan21  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING!  
  
Chapter five  
  
Ushi taught me 2 different indictations. They were: to release the staff and to seal a card. She also taught me how to shrink the staff to a key, but that doesn't use an indictation. My mother waved goodbye as Ushi and me sneaked into the night.  
  
"We have to get to my school, but it will take a while on foot," I complained.  
  
"Not if we use The Dash."  
  
"The Dash?"  
"That will get us there much quicker. Now reach in your pocket and think `Dash'. It will pop up in your hand."  
  
"If you say so," I reached into my pocket and thought "Dash". I felt a card pop in my hand. I pulled my hand out. It was The Dash.  
  
"Now, throw the card in the air and say, `Dash card, grant me your powers. Release.'."  
  
I threw the card in the air, "Dash card, grant me your powers. Release!" The spirit of the card entered me. I held Ushi in my hands and began to run. I moved swiftly. We got to my school quickly. (Ahhh! I rhymed!)  
  
"That was so cool!" I pronounced. The card's spirit left me. I pointed at my bike, "That's where The Lock is." We walked to my bike, "Alright, Lock card, show yourself!" I watched as something left my bike lock.  
  
Ushi gasped, "You were right, Audrey. This is where it is!" I was a little surprised myself, but I smiled and never the less.  
  
Suddenly I felt my hands forced together. I dropped my staff, "Um... Ushi... we have a problem."  
  
The fairy looked over in my direction. She gasped and flew over to my clamped hands. "The Lock card has locked your hands together," Ushi began tugging at my wrists. I pulled hard, but it was no use. I fell to my knees and felt my eyes water.  
  
"I can't fail now," I thought. "I just started." With that I gave one last forceful pull and broke my hands free. Darted for my staff and used the indictation to seal away the card, "Return to the form you were meant to be. Purpel Card!"  
  
The Lock began turned into swirling things that gathered at a blank card at the end of my staff. The card flew into my hand. I put out a peace sign, "I did it!" I jumped up and down.  
  
Ushi rolled her little eyes, "Let's go home."  
  
I nodded and went for Dash in my pocket. I put Dash's spirit in my bike and we zipped home.  
  
Short? Of course it was! ^.^ How did you like it? Tell me! R+R. I also wanna say sorry for my poor Japanese. It isn't "Alegato" it's "Arigato"... please forgive me and DON"T FLAME ME! P.S. thanx for review... you 4 ppl! 


	6. Rainy Day

By: Aud-chan/SakuraKasumiChan21  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING!  
  
Chapter six  
  
I was out of the purple and white outfit and my PJs were on. I had taken a shower and felt fresh and clean. I laid out the cards on the table in front of the couch, which I laid on quite comfortably. I had already signed my name on The Lock card. I felt happy and very proud of myself. My wrists were swollen, but my mother said they would go down by morning.  
  
"War scars," I laughed.  
  
"Time for bed!" my mother yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Hai!" I answered. I gathered all the cards together and placed them inside The Purpel. I made the staff shrink and it became a key on a gold chain. I gasped. "From my dream..."  
  
I starred at it a little longer and put it around my neck. I got up off the couch and tripped over the rug, "Damn you!"  
  
Dreammode  
  
"Where... am I? I'm standing on a cloud... or at least... I think... so." I turned my heard. Next to me flew Ushi. She starred into the distance. I followed her gaze.  
  
"Who's that, Ushi?" A girl in my school uniform sat on a cloud across from me. She had maroon-red hair and eyes to match. She had a small smile on her face. She waved. I waved back cautiously. I walked forward and fell off the cloud. I didn't scream, but starred up at that cloud until everything went black.  
  
End of dreammode  
  
I felt a light tapping on my forehead. I slowly came out of sleep, "Huh? What?" I let my eyes focus and there flying in front of me was Ushi. "G'mornin'!" I said happily. I sat up and stretched, "What time is it?"  
  
"5... AM."  
  
"What!!??"  
  
"You need to me more disciplined!"  
  
"Disciplined! I need to be more rested!"  
  
I lay back in bed and covered my head with the covers.  
  
"Audrey!" Ushi began lifting the covers from over me.  
  
"Stop! And don't call me Audrey. It makes it sound like I'm in trouble. Only call me Audrey when I'm doing something magic. Call me Aud-chan. Okay, Ushi-chan?" I covered my mouth. I bowed my head to Ushi, "I didn't mean to call you Ushi-chan... I completely respect you and if you don't want me to use `-chan' at the end of your name... I won't." (I can't believe I put this in)  
  
Ushi laughed, "It's Okay. I kinda' like it."  
  
I looked up, "Really?"  
  
"Really, really." (Line from Shrek)  
  
"Cool! Alright, Ushi-chan!" I yawned and fell back against my pillow. I began to drift off into sleep.  
  
"I'll give her a few more days," is the last thing I heard from Ushi-chan.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
I rubbed my eyes. I threw off my covers and walked to my alarm. I hit the "off" button and stretched. I felt more tired than usual. I went to look out my window; it was raining.  
  
"No wonder I'm so tired," I walked over to my closet and pulled out my uniform. I began pulling up my skirt and tripped over my rug in the process, "Damn you!"  
  
I looked over at my wall clock, "Ah! I'm late!" I ran down my stairs and grabbed a roll and a glass of milk. I shoved them in my mouth. I went to grab my lunch box when I noticed a note from my mother:  
  
"Dear Aud-chan,  
  
I'm sorry. I had to go to work early today. Have a good day at school"  
  
Love,  
  
Mom."  
  
I wiped a tear from my eye, "I always see my mother in the morning..." I trailed off. I felt someone watching me from behind. It was Ushi-chan.  
  
"Are you Okay, Aud-chan?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, arigato."  
  
"Oh, I have something for you," she flew down to the table in front of the couch. On the table was a small bag. "This will hold your cards when you don't have the outfit, your mother gave you, on. You'll need these in case of an emergency," Ushi-chan handed the bag to me. The bag was purple with a white lining all around the sides. There was a mini pocket on the outside of the bag with a little wing on it. It was SO kawaii!  
  
"Wow! Arigato! Where did you get it?" I asked putting the bag over my shoulder.  
  
"I didn't buy it; I made it," Ushi-chan smiled. I smiled back then looked at my wristwatch.  
  
"Ah! I'm late! Bye, Ushi-chan!" I ran out the door. I was still raining so I grabbed my raincoat. I threw my stuff in the basket in front of my bike and pushed off. I peddled hard. Puddles splashed up on my legs.  
  
"C'mon!" I thought as the school came up on the horizon. I jumped off my bike and threw it in the bike rack. I locked my lock and ran inside. I opened my homeroom door and walked in. I was dripping wet.  
  
"You made it, Aud-chan!" Katsumi-chan yelled from the other side of the room.  
  
I walked over to her, "Where's Mrs. Wincome?"  
  
"Good question."  
  
I sat down at my desk. I was shivering from the cold rain that soaked through my clothes.  
  
"Nice bag," Katsumi-chan said starring at the bag Ushi-chan make me.  
  
"Arigato. A close friend made it for me," I looked out the window. "Wow... it's really coming down hard." I starred at side and the ground that was being pelted by the rain. I starred and starred when I suddenly sensed something. I jumped, "Is this a Purpel Card?"  
  
Was it good? Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I've depressed all week and I didn't feel like typing or writing. I hope this isn't too confusing... tell me if it is. Read + Review (R+R)! 


	7. Blue Sugar

1 By: Aud-chan/SakuraKasumiChan21  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! That doesn't count the characters I made up!  
  
1.1 Chapter seven  
  
I unlocked my bike and pulled it out. It was soaked. I had finally dried, but now I was wet again. I told Katsumi-chan she couldn't come over today and she just nodded and left. It was kind of strange, but I didn't let it bother me. I got home and opened the door, "I'm home!" No one answered me. I went into the living room and found a note:  
  
Dear Aud-chan,  
  
Sorry again. I have to work late. I left some stuff in the refrigerator that you can heat up for dinner.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
  
I put my stuff down on a chair, Ushi-chan flew next to me, "How was your day?"  
  
"Long. It rained ALL day!"  
  
"I know that. Anything else?"  
  
"Um… Oh, yeah. I think I sensed a Purpel Card!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Of, course."  
  
"What card is it?"  
  
"Um… it might be Rain or Storm."  
  
"Okay… well let's go capture which ever it is!"  
  
  
  
We stood in the rain. I had changed into my oufit for capturing cards. I was wet and cold. My outfit clung to my body.  
  
"Let's do this!" Ushi-chan exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, alright card. Show yourself!"  
  
Nothing happened. Ushi-chan and I looked around.  
  
"Is it a bad thing that this card won't show?" I asked looking all over the place.  
  
"Possibly… yes," Ushi-chan moaned.  
  
"Um… wait! I see something!" I had spotted a head peeking over the side of a cloud.  
  
"Use Fly!" Ushi-chan directed. I reached into my pocket and thought "Fly". A card popped into my hand. I threw the card into the air, "Fly Card, grant me you powers. Release!" The little wings on my staff began to grow, "Cool! Now what?"  
  
"Sit on the staff and you'll fly!" Ushi-chan began to fly herself.  
  
I nervously sat on the thin staff. I went up into the air. "Amazing!"  
  
"Stay focused, Audrey!"  
  
"Don't call-" I stopped and blushed. I was doing something magic. Ushi-chan remembered!  
  
I flew up over the cloud with the head on it. "I think it's Rain… it's blue… and its outfit is covered with rain drops."  
  
"Yep, that would be Rain."  
  
"Maybe if I'm nice to it… I won't have to fight it…," I thought slyly. "Hi, Rain! Hi, my name is Audrey. You can call me Aud-chan!" Rain looked up at me.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ushi-chan hissed.  
  
I winked. I flew down next to Rain, "Hey, did you know my favorite element is water? Oh, and my favorite weather is rain!? I love to run around in it!"  
  
Rain blinked and smiled. It laughed.  
  
"Do you have a nickname?" I asked. It shook its head "No."  
  
"Hmmm… howwa' 'bout I give you a nickname?" It shook its head up and down happily.  
  
"Okay… well… you're blue and… you're kinda' like a fairy. Right?" It nodded. "Let's name you… Blue Sugar!" Rain laughed and forgot about making it rain.  
  
"Hey… you could play with me all the time if you go into your card form. I'll take you home and we'll play every once in a while!" Blue Sugar laughed and turned itself into a card. I flew down. Ushi-chan was shaking her head back and forth, "All the cards will not be this easy you know."  
  
"I know… but it was fun while it lasted!" I shrunk the staff. We headed home, jumping over rain puddles. 


End file.
